Golf clubs may include heads that have one or more movable and/or detachable weights. These weights are typically repositionable between discrete, preset locations which minimize the adjustability of the center of gravity of the head. The weights are also typically externally disposed on the exterior of the head, negatively impacting the aesthetic design of the club and are often susceptible to debris buildup thereon.